malifauxfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
В пару (Into the Steam)
В пару является дополнительной книгой для словесной ролевой игры Сквозь разлом и дополняет собой Альманах Мастера Судеб и Альманах Обреченного. Эта часть в большей степени посвящена Арканистам, расширяет возможности использования магии, рассказывает о землях к северу от Малифо, добавляет новые роли и профессии, вводит понятие Альянсов. Содержание Глава первая. Введение Сейчас вы как раз и читаете эту главу! Здесь вы ознакомитесь с основными пунктами, которые встретятся вам в книге и ознакомитесь со всем необходимым, что нужно для игры. Глава вторая. Земли Арканистов Исследуйте суровые окрестности Малифо, изучите сведения о северных окраинах города. От безжизненных Футстепс до замороженных Десяти Пиков, вы пройдетесь по географии Севера и познакомитесь с людьми, которые обитают в этом безусловно прекрасном (и, конечно, опасном) краю и называют эту землю своим домом. Глава третья. Создание Обреченного Эта глава описывает этапы создания персонажа Обреченного, который является выходцем из северных земель. Она так же объясняет особенности игры Обреченными со свойством Констракт, известными так же как Облеченные. Глава проведет вас шаг за шагом к созданию вашего нового героя. Глава четвертая. Занятия В этой главе представлено восемь новых Занятий и пять Дополнительных Занятий. В отличие от предыдущей книги, Способности более плотно привязаны к Занятиям, что дает возможность легче управлять ростом и изменением персонажа. Глава пятая. Способности и Навыки Потребуется немало способностей, чтобы выжить в северных землях. Наиболее успешные персонажи обладают особой сноровкой, приобретенной за время всей жизни, чтобы быть всегда впереди, и именно эти Способности и представлены в этой главе. В этой главе расширяются списки Способностей, доступных Обреченным, а так же появляются новые Навыки (и новые способы использования старых), чтобы все смешивать. Глава шестая. Подкованные Эта глава предлагает углубленный взгляд на оборудование, предметы и пневмоконструкции, которые могут быть обнаружены на Севере, а так же представляет основные компании, которые занимаются разработкой и эксплуатацией подобных конструкций. В главе так же имеются указания о том, как самим Обреченным создавать и производить предметы для своего собственного использования. Глава седьмая. Мастера Тайного Знания Познайте истинную природу магии с комплексным погружением в сокровищницу Тайн, и поймите, что ото всех пытается спрятать Гильдия! Эта глава дает игрокам знания о новых Магических Теориях, чтобы получить достаточно Магических навыков и Преображений, о которых мечтает любой Арканист. Вы так же разведаете глубинное понимание принципов и освоите Призывные Силы. Вдобавок, эта глава описывает дополнения к тем Призывным Силам, которые уже были задействованы в Альманахе Обреченного. Мастера Судьбы имеют право регламентировать использование тех или иных дополнений, которые они считают применимыми в рамках своей кампании. Глава восьмая. Испытания Эта глава описывает широкий спектр существ, с которыми можно столкнуться на просторах северных земель, все они настроены очень недружелюбно и готовы к бою! Здесь так же описаны природные угрозы, которые делают жизнь в Малифо.... такой интересной. Занятия Базовые Занятия * Дающий жизнь * Дополненный * Коллаборационист * Инженер * Фокусник * Агент * Маг * Дикарь Дополнительные Занятия * Подрывник * Прислужник Декабря * Оборотень * Артистка * Молчальник Бестиарий Олицетворенные опасности * Огонь * Неприятности * Толпа Бестиарий * Брандашмыг * Пилозубый вьюн * Steelclaw Stinger * Манекен * Корифеи * Лошадь * Оперативник Арканистов * Крото-человек * Трупная Слизь * Раптор * Шахтер * Скрюченные * Кролень * Эксцентричный Изобретатель * Ходячий инструментарий * Мастер стрельбы * Бритвенная Гремучка * Дикий кабан * Сумрачный Ворон * Мучитель * Инеистый Кот * Горный народ * Вендиго * Калтгейст * Базовый Голем * Базовый Гамин * Истопник (С) Если не указано иное, все оригиналы текстов и изображения на этой странице принадлежат компании Wyrd Unless otherwise stated, all names and images on this site are property of Wyrd Miniatures, LLC. Категория:TTB Категория:TTB Книги Категория:Книги __БЕЗ_РЕДАКТИРОВАНИЯ_РАЗДЕЛА__